Angels Without Wings
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: COMPLETED ! They both love each other. They promised to be together forever. Whether they can keep their promises? Please Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fiction, I hope you guys will like it.**

Trish Stratus was walking in the hallway after her match with Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship, she has worked hard to retain his title.

"Trish" shouted a girl.

"Hay Torrie" trish said.

"Great match, you defend your title" Torrie said hugging Trish.

"Thanks, Torrie" said Trish hugged back "and you have to kick ass Layla" said Trish

"Hey guys" said the voice, and the sound was coming from the WWE Champion John Cena.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Asked John.

"Just having a little conversation with Trish" Torrie said "Oh, and I have to go I have the match on" Add Torrie walked away.

"Bye Tor" said Trish

"So what brings you here Cena?" Tanya Trish

"Just wanted to say congratulations to my favorite RAW Diva" John said smiling

"Wow! Thanks "Trish said with a smile.

"And what will you do to celebrate?" Ask Johnn "Oh I know you'll go shopping with the Diva, and spend the money?" Asked John with a smirk appeared on his lips.

"No, we only shop at sale" Trish said defensively.

"Okay okay! but I still think you're crazy Diva "John said laughing

"Whatever" said Trish, they both laughed

"Okay I'm going to go get a shower" says Trish

"Okay" said John, When Trish turned him feel someone slapped her ass that makes it scream, and when he turned around he saw John winked at her with a smirk.

**Sorry for the bad language and short stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Torrie's**** ROOM**

The Diva Trish or his friends gathered in the room Torrie, they Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, Ashley, Maria, and Lita

"So what do you have dinner Trish?" Tanya Lita

"Meeting with John Cena" said Trish

"Ohh what's that?" Torrie asked with a smirk.

"After I finished the match with Mickie James, John came to me and congratulated" Trish stopped.

"Is that all?" Ask Candice

"Unfinished" said Trish.

"Disconnect" said Victoria. Trish nodded.

"After exchanging some conversation when I said I was going to get a bath and turned him slap my ass and gave me a wink" Trish said with pride, and a woman screaming.

"Aww ... I think he really likes you Trish" says Candice.

"This will be an interesting story" said Maria, laughing.

"Yes," said Ashley.

"So let the future Mrs. Cena chose pizza and a movie" said Victoria. She laughed again.

"Aww Mrs Cena" said Torrie.

"Trish wants Cena, Trish wants Cena, Trish wants Cena" Lita said in the song.

"Hey guys, stop teasing me" Trish said, blushing.

"Ok, well" Ashley said with a laugh.

"Well what Pizza do you want oh I mean Trish" said Candice laugh

"How Peperoni, mushrooms, extra cheese, and sausage" said Trish.

"Okay I'll order" said Maria calls a pizza restaurant

"What movie?" Ashley said

"First Blood" says Trish.

"Good choice Ok, what about you guys?" Ask Victoria

"No problem" they said in unison.

**Trish'S ROOM**

Trish arrived at his room after watching and hanging out with friends.

"I Huhh! Very Tired" Trish said to herself

Then Trish to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and go to bed and curled up in a blanket.

"Hmmm ... John Cena" says Trish.

**AT 06:30**

Trish cell phone rang, she looked up and get it and she did not bother to see who's calling

"Hello?" Ask Trish.

"Hi Trish sorry to wake you up" said Torrie

"It was no problem Tor, what is it?" Ask Trish absently.

"The girls will go to the pool this morning, do you want to go" said Torrie.

"Yeah sure, what time?" Ask Trish.

"8:00 exactly" said Torrie

"Ok, see you at 8" Trish said "Bye, Tor"

"Bye Trish" said Torrie.

Trish end the call and go back to sleep, she has installed an alarm at 07.30.

**AT 08:00 ON**

Trish has been in dicafe with Ashley, Candice, Lita, Torrie, Victoria, and Maria

.  
At that trish is wear black bikini with a rope wrapped around her neck and her back she also wear jeans shorts and a shirt is transparent because they have to swim so Trish has not flaunt bikini.

"What are you guys had a good sleep?" Trish asked.

"Yes, of course," said Ashley.

"That's good, you're ready to swim?"Lita asked

"We are ready" she said laughing.

"Hey girl" said John joined them and wrap his arms around Trish, and she saw it.

"Hi John" they said in unison.

"Hi guys," Randy said, Shelton, Jeff, Matt, Edge, and CM Punk

"Hi" she said in unison.

"Are not we happened to meet here?" Edge said Lita kissed.

"Yeah I guess so" said Vicroria.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Matt

"Just hanging out, before swimming" says Candice

"Ohh, and do not invite us?" Ask Randy

"Whether we should?" Trish said sarcastically, direct all eyes to her.

"Ok I'm just kidding, you guys really not fun" says Trish.

"Ohh Whatever Stratus!" Punk says

"You can come with us in the pool" said Maria.

"I would love to go with you" said Punk, winking at Maria, Trish saw her and rolled her eyes.

"I go first," said Trish rose from his seat.

"I joined" said John followed.

"Ohh lovebirds!" Said Torrie nodded and followed everyone.

They all spent time swimming pool until the sun rose over their heads, and they decided to go back to their hotel room each.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEN NIGHT**

Torrie and Randy were on a date, while Torrie Trish was waiting in her room.

"She should have been home a few hours ago" said Trish began Worried, she had called several times but no answer. Suddenly a cell phone and it's Trish rangg of Maria.

"Oh Maria what's up?" Ask Trish.

"No, I just wanted to ask if he's back?" ask Maria anxious.

"I have been to his room a few minutes ago but no answer, maybe he has not been back, I've tried calling and no answer is also" said Trish.

"Maybe her's staying with Randy, I hope all is fine" said Maria

"Yeah same here" said Trish

"Well Trish, good night" Maria said.

"Night Maria" Reply Trish. Then they hang up.

"Oh Torrie where are you?" Ask Trish in her _"Maybe John Know"_ think Trish.

When it is at 1:24 AM, Trish was walking toward John's room using tanks top ian white showing her breasts and she also wore jeans, when he came out he did not forget the jacket.

When Trish had to in room John without thinking he knocked on the door.

"Well who's come so late?" Muttered John as he started to get angry, as he opened the door he found Trish stood up, his anger disappeared instantly.

"Sorry to wake up John" says Trish

"Yes, Do they have what?" Ask John

"Can I come in?" Ask Trish.

"Please" John aside and let Trish entry

"So what?" Ask John

"Do you know where Randy?" ask Trish

"No, he did not give the news the last time he went, there was what?" Said John

"Torrie has not returned to her room I was somewhat worried" says Trish "Or maybe they are ..." Continue Trish.

"Yes I think they do it" John's grin grew,

"Remove your dirty mind Cena" said Trish and John laughed.

"So why do not you sleep while waiting for" said John.

"I'm not biased to sleep" says Trish

"Why do not you stay here tonight" John suggested, but Trish was silent.

"We can watch the movie" John said, then nodded Trish

"So which do you choose, Mr and Mrs Smith or Charlie's Angles" asked John.

"Charlie's Angles" said Trish

"Good choice" said John and he insert tapes in DVD Player while Trish opening a jacket and displayed a breast.

_"Oh shit why he's here to wear clothing like that! Does not he know he will not put up with clothes like that "_he thought as he began to swallow.

"What's wrong with John?" Ask Trish.

"Uh uhh mm .. there is no "John said nervously. When half of the journey to the film John could see Trish started nervous.

"What is Trish?" Ask John

"I just inhin ask, what purpose spank my ass?" Ask Trish.

"Well I have feelings for Woman champions have long but I'm too scared to ask her out" said John.

"I also have a feeling for the WWE Champ and when he asked me I would say yes, of course" Trish said with a smile.

"Really," asked John, then Trish nodded.

They both looked at each other and began to disappear in the eyes of each other and Trish realized that John began to bow and finally their lips met. They both kissed passionately until John shot his tongue on Trish and made him groan. As John carried Trish to bed without breaking the kiss. John put Trish on the bed and started kissing her neck that makes Trish deep breath.

"Begin to inhale, because we will be busy after this" said John grinned, Trish just smiles. And tonight they made love all night.

_**Sorry for the words you do not understand, I'll try to fix it. thanks for reading !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AT 8:23**

Alarm John rang, causing it to wake up and immediately turn off the alarm on his cell phone. When he reversed the head he saw a small woman sleeping in him arms, she smiled at the scene last night. John started to move and then Trish woke up.

"Morning" said John give kiss.

"Morning" Trish said after they finished kissing.

"You know last night was great sex" said John Trish winked and laughed.

"Same here, but by the way what time is it?" Ask Trish.

"8:27 am" said John.

"We have to come down before the people looking for us" said Trish stood up from the bed.

"You know we will save time when we shower together" John joked.

"Yes, you're right, I'm not going to lock the door so you can go" said Trish teased.

"Really?" Ask John grin emerged from his lips, and Trish nodded. With lightning speed John got up and ran to the bathroom.

_"Thank god_" thought John.

**HOTEL CAFÉ**

Trish and John had arrived at the hotel café, and they have been getting strange looks from the RAW Divas and Superstars. John was getting breakfast and joined his friend as well as Trish.

"What happened to you Torrie? Overnight "Ask Trish directly at Torrie.

"I just had a good time with Randy" Torrie said with a smile, Trish just rolled her eyes.

"Hi girls" Say hello Trish to her friends.

"Hi Trish" Reply them all.

"You want to know what happened with me and John?" Trish asked

"Hahh! What's that? "Tanya Lita enthusiastically.

"Yes, what is it Trish tell us?" Ask Ashley

"Last night I went to John's room to ask where Randy, but it turns out he does not know and he offered to let me stay in her room" says Trish.

"Then," asked Candice

"I asked what goals he slapped my ass, and she said she likes me but she's afraid of asking me out, but I said I'd said yes when he asked me out, and then you guess yourself of sequel" said Trish winked.

"Do not tell me you and Cena have sex?" Said Maria

"Oh god, do not tell" said Victoria.

"Now that you know" said Trish eat her pancakes.

"Geez Trish" screamed the woman.

"What do you have with that Trish Trish kept looking at you?" Tanya Shelton.

"Me and Trish dating" Obviously John briefly

"Wahh congratulations dude" Matt said give John shake.

"Now that Cena, congratulations" said Jeff and Edge.

"This will be great news, congratulations fella" said Randy and Punk

"Thank you," John said with a smile.

**RAW**

Trish was in his locker room, he waited for John to come back to the hotel together after a match against Kurt Angle. While waiting for John Divas Trish reading a hardback magazine images of him in her lingerie. A few moments later the door opened.

"Hi honey" said Trish looked at her lover.

"Hi" said John kissed her forehead Trish.

"Great game out there, I love your match" says Trish.

"Thank you dear, but I love the girl on the cover of this" said John refers to Trish magazine.

"I love you too" said Trish kissed John on the lips.

"You know John you have to get a shower, because you're really sweaty" said Trish suggested.

"Well I'm going to get a shower, and then we returned to the hotel" Trish said John walked past and slapped her ass.

"Owww" said Trish jump a little, John laughed.

"Stop doing that Cena" said Trish put her hands on her waist.

"Oh! I will not "said John from the bathroom.

"Well it's up to you," said Trish plopped down on the couch.

After John get a shower they both headed back to their hotel room. Once they were in their hotel room, they quickly changed clothes into their pajamas, and they both meringkung together. Trish rested her head on his chest muscular John while John wraps his arm with both of them Trish in Trish silence to say something.

"Have you ever had a serious relationship with a woman?" Ask Trish

"Yes, his name is Liz and I have been dating him for several years, until she cheated on me while I was on the road with WWE, she's cheating to me when I came home after the WWE and plans to propose to her but when I got home I found him with with former best friend, after that I end my relationship with her and never saw him again, even I do not want to see "Obviously John grimly.

"Oh I'm sorry John, I did not mean ..." Trish interrupted by John index finger on his lips.

"Sssttt ... It's ok honey, I do not blame you about it, it's a story that should I tell the woman I love. He is my past and you are you are my future "said John looked at Trish, Trish smiled at the words John.

"That's the sweetest words anyone ever gave me, I know I am your future John and you have to know you are my future" Said Trish to John, and then they kissed.

"I love Trish" said John broke the kiss.

"I love you John" says Trish, John kissed Trish on the head. And a few moments later they fell asleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, I'LL MAKE A BETTER STORY AGAIN. AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHEN NIGHT**

Torrie and Randy were on a date, while Torrie Trish was waiting in her room.

"She should have been home a few hours ago" said Trish began Worried, she had called several times but no answer. Suddenly a cell phone and it's Trish rangg of Maria.

"Oh Maria what's up?" Ask Trish.

"No, I just wanted to ask if he's back?" ask Maria anxious.

"I have been to his room a few minutes ago but no answer, maybe he has not been back, I've tried calling and no answer is also" said Trish.

"Maybe her's staying with Randy, I hope all is fine" said Maria

"Yeah same here" said Trish

"Well Trish, good night" Maria said.

"Night Maria" Reply Trish. Then they hang up.

"Oh Torrie where are you?" Ask Trish in her _"Maybe John Know"_ think Trish.

When it is at 1:24 AM, Trish was walking toward John's room using tanks top ian white showing her breasts and she also wore jeans, when he came out he did not forget the jacket.

When Trish had to in room John without thinking he knocked on the door.

"Well who's come so late?" Muttered John as he started to get angry, as he opened the door he found Trish stood up, his anger disappeared instantly.

"Sorry to wake up John" says Trish

"Yes, Do they have what?" Ask John

"Can I come in?" Ask Trish.

"Please" John aside and let Trish entry

"So what?" Ask John

"Do you know where Randy?" ask Trish

"No, he did not give the news the last time he went, there was what?" Said John

"Torrie has not returned to her room I was somewhat worried" says Trish "Or maybe they are ..." Continue Trish.

"Yes I think they do it" John's grin grew,

"Remove your dirty mind Cena" said Trish and John laughed.

"So why do not you sleep while waiting for" said John.

"I'm not biased to sleep" says Trish

"Why do not you stay here tonight" John suggested, but Trish was silent.

"We can watch the movie" John said, then nodded Trish

"So which do you choose, Mr and Mrs Smith or Charlie's Angles" asked John.

"Charlie's Angles" said Trish

"Good choice" said John and he insert tapes in DVD Player while Trish opening a jacket and displayed a breast.

_"Oh shit why he's here to wear clothing like that! Does not he know he will not put up with clothes like that "_he thought as he began to swallow.

"What's wrong with John?" Ask Trish.

"Uh uhh mm .. there is no "John said nervously. When half of the journey to the film John could see Trish started nervous.

"What is Trish?" Ask John

"I just inhin ask, what purpose spank my ass?" Ask Trish.

"Well I have feelings for Woman champions have long but I'm too scared to ask her out" said John.

"I also have a feeling for the WWE Champ and when he asked me I would say yes, of course" Trish said with a smile.

"Really," asked John, then Trish nodded.

They both looked at each other and began to disappear in the eyes of each other and Trish realized that John began to bow and finally their lips met. They both kissed passionately until John shot his tongue on Trish and made him groan. As John carried Trish to bed without breaking the kiss. John put Trish on the bed and started kissing her neck that makes Trish deep breath.

"Begin to inhale, because we will be busy after this" said John grinned, Trish just smiles. And tonight they made love all night.

_**Sorry for the words you do not understand, I'll try to fix it. thanks for reading !**_


	6. Chapter 6

This morning all the list of RAW will go to Trish's hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish will also introduce John to the family. Actually Trish parents have known John relationship with Trish, but Trish would like to introduce directly.

John and Trish are preparing their luggage to be brought later.  
"Are you ready honey?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go" said Trish picked up his briefcase as well as John.

They both headed ground floor and soon entered the lift.  
"I'm very excited for this" Trish said with a smile.

"Same here, when we will meet your family?" He asked wrapping his arm on Trish.

"Maybe tomorrow or the next day" says Trish leaned on John.

"Okay, but are you sure they will like me?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course, one of my nephews is a big fan of you he would be happy to meet with his idol, believe in me" says Trish.

"But how with your parents?" He asked again.

"Relax John, they are also fans of you" said Trish laughed.

"No kidding" said John smiled slightly.

"I'm serious" says Trish stopped laughing.

"Okey" said John kissed the head of Trish.

They had arrived at the ground floor and check out and find a taxi and headed for the airport. Once they arrived they were met Divas and Superstars who will fly with them.

"Hi John Hi " said Randy greet them and hugged each.

"Hi" said John and

"Where are the girls?" Asked .

"There," said Randy pointed in the direction of the Divas.

"Well I'll be there, Bye" said then went to the Divas.

"Hi guys" said

"Hi " they said in unison.

"You want to know what John gave to me last night?" Trish whispered.

"What's that?" Torrie Asked.

"Look" said showed her necklace.

"Oh God, this is very beautiful " said Lita held the necklace belongs to .

"Yeah, it's very beautiful, where is he getting this?" Asked Victoria.

"John said he ordered this necklace in the finest jewelry stores in Paris" said proudly.

"You're lucky , I think he really loves you" said Ashley happy for .

"He's very romantic, I'm happy for you " said Candice.

"Thank you," said .

"Wow! He's very romantic" Maria said.

The girls continue to talk about the anniversary of John and .

**BY JOHN.**  
"What has given the necklace on ?" Asked Edge.

"Of course," said John.

"How did she react?" Asked Jeff.

"She was very happy" said John smiled at the memory.

"You're always true to her sweet John" Punk said.

"Of course I do, it's because I love her" said John.

"You loved him sincerely?" Asked Randy.

"You think I'm kidding? to what I'm giving that expensive necklace when I was just messing around on Trish" he said with a slightly raised voice.

"Sorry for that, but as we know you are not serious about your relationship with a woman before," said Randy.

"Trish is different, I love him, I even wanted her to be the mother of my children's future" said John began to calm down.

"That's good, we just did not want anything to happen to you, you're great together so far" said John Edge tapped.

"So you have a plan propose Trish?" Matt asked.

"Ya want to propose but wait time" said John, they all nodded.

John and Trish continue to talk with their friends until their flight arrives. When the plane John and Trish did not talk much they are spending time with sleep, of course they do not get enough sleep as long as they become a wrestler. They woke up when the plane had landed, they headed home immediately Trish. On the way to the house Trish did not take a long time is only 25 minutes from the airport.

"Wow great place" said John when they arrived at the house Trish, in Richmond Hill.

"Thank you," said Trish reached into her purse to find her keys.

"You live in a big house, alone?" He asked amazed by Trish home.

"Yes," said Trish opened the door of her home after getting the keys.

"The house of this size for such a small woman are you?" He asked laughing.

"Hey," said Trish turned to John with his hands on his waist.

"I'm just kidding" said John laughed softly.

"Whatever" said Trish rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'm just kidding" said John went to Trish and kissed her passionately on the lips causing Trish exert.

"I love you" said John in the middle of their kiss, Trish smiled and decided to kiss them.

"I love you" Trish whispered.

"I know" said John smiled at Trish, Trish giggled.

"I had to call my parents" says Trish.

"Okay, but I'm hungry" said John holds his stomach, Trish giggled again.

"I'm going to heat up a frozen pizza, wait a few minutes" said Trish goes to the phone and dialed his parents. After ringing several times finally there is an answer.

"Hello," said Alice, mother Trish.

"Hello, it's me mom Trish" Trish said pleased.

"Oh my daughter, what you've got in your house?" Ask Alice

"Yes, a few minutes ago, how the state of your mom?" Tanya Trish issued a frozen pizza and put it into the heater.

"Great, how about you?" Tanya's mother Trish.

"I grew up and my father?" Trish asked again.

"He's eager to meet you and John" said mother Trish, Trish giggled.

"Same here mom" Trish said still giggling.

"So when are you and John will come to the house?" Asked Alice.

"Tomorrow night" says Trish.  
"Ok, I'm going to prepare dinner for tomorrow, see you tomorrow," said Alice.

"See you tomorrow" said Trish put the phone back.

"So when are we going to house your parents?" Asked John, seated at the dinner table.

"Tomorrow night" said Trish issued pizza.

"Okay. Following this we will do what?" He asked.

"I'll pay the bills" says Trish bite of pizza.

"Nothing else?" He asked again.

"Nope." said Trish.

"You do not want spend time with me?" He asked teasingly.

"After I finished paying the bills" says Trish.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Tanya Trish.

"I want some Stratusfaction" said John blinked, Trish laughed.

"Okay, I'll give" Trish said teasing "After I paid the bill" continued.

"Yes ma'am" said John sighed, Trish laughed.

After Trish paying all the bills he gave John some Stratusfaction. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

After they woke John and Trish relaxing at home and wait for a night with friends Trish. Trish was very excited for this she will meet with his family while introducing her boyfriend, John Cena. Whereas with John he was very worried about Trish's family, he was afraid that if the family Trish, do not like it. At exactly 7:00 pm with a rental car they were driving towards the house Trish. They drive 30 minutes to get there.

"Well, here we are" said Trish, but John remained silent.

"Come" said Trish mencengram wrist John.

"You're sure they will like me?" He asked anxiously.

"Do not worry, they will" Obviously Trish, and Trish gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let them have been waiting for" said Trish release the seat belt and get out of the car as well as John.

"Trish" Shouts Christie and Melissa's sister Trish.

"I miss you" said Trish hugged them.

"Same here" they said in unison, then the three of them withdrew from the hug.

"Oh yeah, this is my boyfriend John Cena" Trish said proudly.

"John" said John mejabat their hands.

"And John is my sister Christie and Melissa" he said.

"Hi" said Christie and Melissa, John smiled benignly.

"Where is my father and mother?" asked Trish.

"They were in the living room" said Christie.

"Thank you" Trish said "Come on" Trish pull John into the living room.

"Dad, mom" said Trish hugged them.

"Oh my little girl" Trish's dad said.

"Our little girl is coming home" mother Trish says "Where's John?" Whispered the mother Trish, Trish giggled.

"There," said Trish turned to John.

"Bring him here" dad said Trish, Trish nodded and walked toward John.

"They want to meet you" Trish whispered.

"Sure?" Ask John Trish nodded.

"Dad, Mom is John Cena" said Trish.

"Good evening, I'm John" John said nervously.

"And John was my parents, John and Alice" said Trish.

"Good evening, son" Father says Trish.

"In fact you're better looking than in the television" said mother Trish watched John's face.

"Thank you," John said with a smile.

"Please sit down John" dad said Trish.

"Aunt Trish" exclaimed a young male behavior.

"Oh hi Jeremy" said Trish hugged his nephew, Jeremy.

"Where is John Cena?" Jeremy whispered, Trish chuckled.

"You want to meet him?" Trish asked softly.

"Yes, I want to give them know my friends that I met up with John Cena" said Jeremy still whispering.

"You want exhibited that John Cena came to the house of the grandparents?" Trish asked again.

"Of course, they would want to be me when I tell it" said Jeremy laughed and showed his teeth.

"He was there with his grandfather" Trish said, "Go there" Advanced Trish, immediately ran to the place John Jeremy and Trish follow.

"John is Jeremy, son of Melissa" said Trish introduces Jeremy.

"Hi Jeremy" said John greeted Jeremy.

"Wow! Even you more cool" Jeremy said shyly.

"Thank You" Said John smiling happy.

"Where is your championship belt?" Asked Jeremy to John.

"I saved your aunt's house" said John smiled.

"Too bad I want to see them up close is unbelievably cool," said Jeremy, John laughed softly as he loves his little fan Jeremy.

"Did you dating with Aunt Trish?" Jeremy asked again.

"Yes, I'm dating your aunt" said John chuckled.

"I'm glad you and Aunt Trish dating, would you marry aunt Trish?" Jeremy asked.

"I think yes," said John whispered.

"It would be cool," said Jeremy, John laughed. Then John's attention focused on Trish who sat beside him.

"So, John ..." Trish's dad said "Where did you come from?" Asked the father.

"West Newbury, Massachusetts sir, but I'm settled in Tampa, Florida" said John was nervous and Trish can see it.

"Do not be nervous John" laughed Trish's dad said "Think of us as your family" he said.

"Well sir" said John smiled.

"So, since when do you know Trish?" He asked.

"Since the first time I make my debut on RAW" said John.

"It was quite a long time, if at that time you had a date?" Dad asked Trish.

"No sir, we were dating about two months ago, and during the two months it was the best two months of my life" says John smiled.

"I'm glad you love Trish" he said.

"I am happy to meet with her, she changed everything in my life" says John smiled at Trish.

"I remember when I met with the mom Trish" Trish's father said with a laugh "You've been familiar with Trish before you date?" He asked.

"Yes sir, we have the same friends' says John.

"It's such a fun story" he said.

"Yeah, same here" said Trish kissed John, John smiled.

They both told stories about meeting Trish and John. John also talks about his ex-girlfriend who cheated him with his best friend, since then John has never had a serious relationship with a woman, but since he met with Trish, Trish changed everything in his life. Trish's father quietly heard the story of John, he loved his daughter with John. They continued to talk until dinner time arrives.

"Dinner is ready" said Trish.

"Come on" said Trish father invite John.

"Yes, sir," said John to follow.

Eventually John had dinner with family Trish. Jeremy also took some pictures of her with John he said he would show off to his friends at school. John also took some pictures with family Trish.

"I'm glad to meet you son" Say Trish father.

"You're very nice John, no one chose Trish" Saig mom Trish, smiling.

"Thank you," said John smiled softly.

"Well dad, mom I need to go home" said Trish hugged his parents" Bye Melissa Christie "said Trish hugged her sisters.

"See you Trish" said Christie and Melissa unison.

"Goodbye Aunt Trish and John" said Jeremy hugging Trish and John.

"Goodbye" said John.

"Be careful on the street" Trish's dad said.

"Yes, sir, and thank you for a nice dinner" said John smiled.

"It does not matter. Bye, and keep my daughter" he said.

"It was definitely" said John.

"Bye mom" said Trish hugged her mother.

"See you all" said John

Then John opened the passenger door to Trish and she followed in the car. When the car is running John and Trish opened the car window and waved at them. They got home at 10:23 PM. After John and Trish pulled in to my room and changed clothes and snuggled together in bed, but they have not really asleep.

"Your family is very nice" said John wraps his arm around Trish.

"I know you will love them" says Trish kissed muscular chest John, John smiled and kissed the head of Trish.

"So you're going to meet my family?" John asks Trish hazel eyes.

"If they do not mind" said Trish.

"I'm sure they would not mind seeing a woman as beautiful as you," said John Trish kissed passionately on the lips.

"Thank you," said Trish smiled.

Then there was silence between them.

"What do you think baby?" Trish asked John baby blue eyes.

"Just think," said John stared at the ceiling.

"About what?" asked Trish.

"Think how I'm lucky to have you" said John smiled at Trish "I know a lot of men who want you, and if I had to fight to get you, I'll do" said John smiled gently at Trish.

"Really?" Tanya Trish disbelief.

"Of course," said John smiling

'Oh John, I love you, "said Trish hugged John

"I love you more" said John hugged Trish back. Then they both fell asleep on the night.

**I was glad to finish this chapter, I need a little idea about the next chapter I really have run out of ideas :D. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got the idea from some friends from school, they will help to finish this story. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you and keep reviewing :D**

Next morning John and Trish perform activities as usual, with no special thing, So even the following days. They both passed day after day together, sometimes they have a little quarrel between them, but they always forgive each other. They are very happy to be a couple.

Trish was in the Divas locker room, talking like most women.

"I have to find John" said Trish stood up.

"Ok" said Torrie combed blond hair.

"Later, Trish" they said in unison.

"Bye" said Trish out of the Divas locker room.

Trish kept walking for John until he hit someone.

"I'm sorry" said Trish.

"No problem" he said "Trish?" He said again.

"C-chris?" Trish stammered "Y-You come back?" Tanya Trish disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a long time huh?" Chris Jericho said smiling.

"Y-yeah" says Trish.

"How are you?" Said Chris.

"Great, you?" Trish said softly.

"Great, too. I hear you and Cena dating?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're dating" Trish said.

"I think you've forgotten me" said Chris sighed, Trish silent.

"S-sorry, I had to go the, bye" Trish said then he walked back to the dressing room with John.

"Trish, wait" said Chris tries to stop Trish, but Trish still walk away. Trish walked at a brisk pace.

_"Why should he be back?"_ Trish asked herself.

"Hi, honey" said John as Trish entered their the locker room and Trish sitting on the couch beside John.

"Hi" Reply Trish with a smile that looks forced.

"What is it?" He asked when he saw Trish's face as a fearful person.

"N-no, I'm fine" said Trish is still stuttering.

"Tell me what's wrong? I'm sure you're not okay" said John Trish's face.

"He's back" Trish said very quietly, even John could not hear it.

"Sorry, I did not hear you" said John, and Trish took a breath.

"He came back John" says Trish started crying.

"He who?" He asked confused with Trish.

"He, Chris Jericho him back" said Trish cry.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Asked John not believe.

"I'm serious, I met him in the hallway when I want to find you, even he knows that we are dating" Trish said raising his voice shaking.

"Shit! Jericho" Grumpy John, then he pulls Trish in her arms.

"Relax, I'm here," said John.

"I'm afraid John, I'm afraid he would hurt me like he did first," said Trish cry.

"He will not, for I am with you" said John hugged tightly Trish "You're safe with me" whispered John, Tish nodded.

"Thank you John." Trish whispered.

"I will not let he touch my girl" said John "Now stop crying" Trish said John cupped her face and wiped her eyes.

"Believe me Trish, I will not let he hurt you" whispered John, and then he kissed Trish passionately on the lips and tongue in the mouth firing Trish and Trish moaned softly as he massaged Trish tongue. Then they pulled away from the kiss.  
"Better?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, thank you. You always make me feel better" Trish said with a smile.

"That's not a problem" says John interesting Trish in tight embrace.

"I love Trish" Trish whispered John to ear.

"I love you too John" says Trish reply to hug John.

After that John invites Trish to a night club, John also invite friends and friends of Trish. They all have arrived at the club that night with a few minutes drive from the hotel.

"Y'all ready to party?" Lita shouted raising his glass high in the air.

"Yeah," they said in unison and raise their glasses high.

The girls began to dance to the accompaniment of songs from Britney Spears - Till The Worlds Ends.

This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see  
Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company

_I notice that you got it_  
_You notice that I want it_  
_You know that I can take it_  
_to the next level, baby_  
_If you want this good shit_  
_Sicker than the remix_  
_Baby, let me blow your mind_  
_tonight_

_I can not take it, take it, take no more_  
_Never felt like, felt like this before_  
_Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [8x]_

_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_  
_Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing,_  
_I noticing you staring_  
_You know that I can take it,_  
_to the next level, baby_  
_Harder than the A-list,_  
_next one on my hit list_  
_Baby, let me blow your mind_  
_tonight_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [8x]_

_See the sunlight, we is not the stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [8x]_

_See the sunlight, we is not the stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

Once they have exhausted the girls decided to go back to their desks with their lovers.

"You're back?" Said Randy.

"I guess you guys keep on dancing till the morning" said Edge.

"We're tired" said Candice sitting beside Jeff.

"Yeah, it's hard to get oxygen there," said Ashley kissed Matt.

"Of course, there's like a sea of people" said John wraps his arm around Trish.

"I think this place is cool," said Victoria.

"Yeah same here" said Maria.

They all keep talking and joking. Until the slow song played.

"Want to dance?" Punk asked, invited Maria.

"With pleasure" said Maria's hand Punk.

"Come on, we're not going to lose" said Randy invites Torrie and Torrie Randy and the dance floor.

"An honor to invite you to dance" says Jeff, Candice laughed and Jeff's hand.

"Come, I will not wait for you to take me" says Victoria exciting hands Shelton.

"I know you want to dance" says Matt pulled his hand Ashley.

"I do not want to be the last" word Edge and Lita appealing to the dance floor.

"So we just stay?" Trish looked at John, John laughed softly.

"Of course I'll take you dancing" said John "Wanna dance?" Added John.

"With pleasure" said Trish. Then John and Trish onto the dance floor. Trish wraps his arms dileher John, while John wraps his arms around her waist slim Trish, Trish rested her head on John's shoulder. They both began to dance to the accompaniment of the song "Pussycat Dolls - Stickwitu"

_I do not want to go another day_  
_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_  
_Seems like everybody is breaking up_  
_Throwing their love away_  
_I know I got a good thing right here_  
_That's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody's going to love me better_  
_I must stick with you_  
_Forever_  
_Nobody's going to take me higher_  
_I must stick with you_  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I must stick with you_  
_My baby_  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I must stick with you_

_I do not want to go another day_  
_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_  
_See the way we ride_  
_In our privated lives_  
_Is not nobody getting in between_  
_I want you to know that you're the only one for me_  
_And I say_

_Nobody's going to love me better_  
_I'm going to stick with you_  
_Forever_  
_Nobody's going to take me higher_  
_I'm going to stick with you_  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I'm going to stick with you_  
_My baby_  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I'm going to stick with you_

_And now_  
_Is not nothing else I can need_  
_And now_  
_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_  
_I got you_  
_We'll be making love endlessly_  
_I'm with you_  
_Baby, you're with me_

_So do not you worry about_  
_People hanging around_  
_They is not bringing us down_  
_I know you and you know me_  
_And that's all that counts_  
_So do not you worry about_  
_People hanging around_  
_They is not bringing us down_  
_I know you and you know me_  
_And that's why I say_

_Nobody's going to love me better_  
_I must stick with you_  
_Forever_  
_Nobody's going to take me higher_  
_I must stick with you_  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I must stick with you_  
_My baby_  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I must stick with you_

_Nobody's going to love me better_  
_I must stick with you_  
_Forever_  
_Nobody's going to take me higher_  
_I must stick with you_  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I must stick with you_  
_My baby_  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I must stick with you_

"I love you so much Trish" said John whispered in the ear Trish.

"I love you too John" Trish whispered. They continued to dance until the song finished playing slow songs. At 1:24 o'clock PM they all decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep.

**I'm glad this eighth chapter is done, I hope Trish and John can be together in the real world, they would be a hot couple hahaha :D.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll see you in chapter nine ;))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to make you wait, I really have run out of ideas for this story, but my friend gave me the idea, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it. thanks !**

**Trish Stratus POV**

I was in a the locker room with John. We were watching the match between Randy Orton vs. Chris Jericho, but poor Chris he got his ass kicked by Randy, I know Randy will win this match, it is easy for Randy, beating the likes of Chris. After meeting me and Chris a few days ago, I kept wondering why would he come back? What exactly does he want?. He came when he heard the news that John and I were dating, I hate moments like this. Now, before I really love Chris, but because he treated me bad I really hate it. Since in deciding to leave me sad, but part of me is happy that he will not treat me badly again. But now I do not feel anything about him. Now it's just John guy I love, he did not treat me bad like Chris before. John is a very good and of course handsome with bright blue eyes and dimples, and a body that is sexy, I think every girl would love to be me, I'm really lucky girl. Oh God, I really love him. I looked up and stared at his handsome face John.

"What?" He asked softly, and turned to me.

"No" I said and smiled at him "Was after this your match?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'll kick ass Jeff" He said smiling and then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good" I said, suddenly my heart beat fast, I do not know why, I had a bad feeling.

"John" I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"I had a bad feeling" I looked at him.

"About what?" He said and looked at me seriously.

"I do not know, but I'm afraid" I said and hugged him tightly.

"Do not worry, you'll be safe with me, I promise" she said and hugged back, I nodded in his arms. Then he kissed my lips passionately, he licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, I opened my mouth and tongue John came in, and linking our tongues, I groaned a little, and then John pulled away and looked at my face.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded and hugged him, I always feel better when John kissed. Suddenly the door opened and I was pulled from the hug.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to get out John"said the RAW crew.

"Okay" said John, and the crew was out of our locker room.

"I'll be right back" he said and kissed me again, after we parted John bent.

"I love you" she said softly.

I smiled "I love you too" I said softly and kissed him cheek, John smiled and walked out.

As John wrestled against Jeff I was still in the locker room reading a magazine, I sometimes stare at the screen tv to catch a glimpse of match John. I believe John would win. When I glanced back at the TV screen I saw John begin to pin Jeff, and of course John won. A few minutes after match was won by John at the locker room door open.

"Hi honey, good match" I then turned around, and my eyes widened when I found out it was not John, it's Chris Jericho.

"Yes, although my butt kicked by Orton" he said, and then he closed the door behind him, I could hear the sound of the door lock.

"Wh-what do you want?" I said, I started walking backwards.

"Why do you have to ask, I'm here, certainly I want you" he said approaching.

"D-do not try or I ..." I could not finish my words.

"Or what Trish?" He said getting closer.

"Or I'll scream!" I threatened.

"Please just, No one can hear you" he said.

"Get out of here!" I started to raise my voice.

Suddenly he pulled me and kissed my lips, I struggled to release his grip. He pressed me hard against the wall, I winced in pain.

"Look Trish, I'm back because you" He said rude and grabbed my hair.

"Get off me" I started crying.

"No, it will not" He said lifting my face, using my hair.

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" I cried.

"Because I do not want you dating with Cena, he is a bastard" he said, and then he threw me to the floor steel.

"No, he's not an asshole, you're an asshole" I shouted.

"Do not yell at me" He said with a loud slap my face.

"Get out of here, bitch" I yelled at him again.

"I told you not to yell at me" said He slapped my face again. I could feel the blood running from my lips.

"Please, let me go" I asked and still crying.

"No." He said and picked me up roughly.

"John would come help me" I said once again threatened.

"Where is it? 'Where is he? He did not come" said threw me on the floor once again. I held my head and it was bleeding.

"Someone help me" I shouted.

"Shut up slut" said He kicked my stomach.

_"John where are you? Help me"_ I whispered.

"Why, you're waiting for John to save you? He will not come Trish" evil laugh he said, then he slapped me hard on the cheek again. I could actually feel the heat on my cheek.

**JOHN CENA POV**

After the match I walked into the locker room and celebrated the victory with Trish. As I kept walking I saw Randy, Edge, Lita, Torrie and Victoria.

"Hi guys" I said, walking toward them.

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Great Game John" Edge said slapping my hand.

"Yes, I'm glad you won" Victoria said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Where is Trish?" Torrie asked.

"She was in the locker room" I said.

"I want to meet her" said Lita.

"Alright let's go" I said and walked.

"So you're going to celebrate with Trish" said Randy laughed.

"I think, yes," I said with a laugh. Victoria suddenly stopped.

"You hear it," said Victoria

"Yes, I heard," said Lita.

"It was like the sound of a girl crying" Torrie said. I listened carefully.

"It's out of your locker room John" Randy said

.  
"God Trish!" I said and ran into the locker room, I tried to open the door but the lock.

"Damn the key" I panicked.

"Break down the door" said Edge.

"I will help" says Randy. Then I broke down the door and Randy. My eyes widened when saw Trish lying on the floor with blood pouring from his head and the corners of her mouth.

"You bastard Chris, you bitch, I will kill you" I hit Chris, while Randy and Edge pulled me from Chris. Lita, Torrie and Victoria help Trish, the Superstars and Divas began to gather to help Trish.

"Take him away" said Randy pulled away from Chris, then Edge took Chris away.

"Trish" I said to Trish.

"Call the paramedics," said Steph.

"I'll call them" Torrie said.

"Trish, you heard me," I said, shaking her tiny body, but Trish did not move. I began to feel hot and I wanted to cry.

"Relax John, she just fainted" says Paul (Triple H).

"It's my fault, I should not leave him alone" I see Trish's face.

"It's not your fault John" Punk said.

"Paramedics have come" said Edge. Trish then quickly taken to the hospital.

As Trish was taken to hospital with ambulace, I took a drive.

"God, please save him" I prayed. I drove the car a few minutes I arrived at the hospital. Along the way to where I was being treated Trish ran.

"What about Trish?" I asked as I arrived the room ICU.

"No news" said Ashley, I sighed and sat down on the floor.

"It's all my fault" I said.

"It's not your fault John, we did not know this would happen," said Matt.

"Yes, you can not blame yourself" says Mary.

"No, it's all my fault, I was before the game he told me that her had a bad feeling" I said.

"Come on John, do not blame yourself" Randy said, I nodded.

_"God, please save Trish, I really love Trish_" I pray.

**End John POV**

**Well, it's my ninth chapter. I hope you will like it. In the next chapter will make a better, thanks for reading and reviewing ;))**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my tenth chapter. Happy reading ;))**

John and the others are still waiting for Trish in the hospital, the doctor has not come out and tell about the state of Trish. They are all concerned with Trish, as Trish bleeding quite a lot.

Time passed they were still waiting patiently, and hope Trish will be fine. The girls started falling asleep as well as their girlfriend, but John was still awake, he could not stop thinking about Trish. A few minutes passed out of the ICU physicians.

"Family Miss Stratus" said the doctor.

John got up and went to the doctor "I'm his boylfriend" He said they were sleeping woke up and went to the doctor and John.

"What about Trish?" Asked Lita.

"She's fine, but she will have pain all over the body, it is because the impact of collisions on the wall very hard" explained the doctor.

"Oh God," said Torrie will cry.

"Calm down, within a few days he will recover, but for the moment can not wrestle" the doctor said.

"Until when?" Asked Maria.

"Until she is deemed to have fully recovered" The doctor told me once again.

"Where is she now?" Asked Randy.

"She has been moved to room 387, and if you need anything call me, I Mark" he said, smiling.

"Thank you," John said. Then they headed for Trish. When they entered the room they saw a petite blonde girl sleeping with a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Trish" Trish said Candice close.

"We came Trish" Shelton said.

"Damn he really wanted to kill Trish!" Edge muttered.

"Yes, he's an asshole" said Punk

"At least Trish fine" said Candice.

"Hi Trish" said Victoria came to Trish,

"Hi, baby," said John and he kissed her forehead gently Trish.

"I think he was asleep" Torrie said.

"Yeah, her must be very tired" Randy said.

"I'm very sorry for this incident" says Jeff.

"Yeah, me too" said John sighed. They all sat in the room with silence.

"You can go back to the hotel, I'll keep Trish" said John.

"Are you sure?" Ask Ashley.

"Yeah, I know you're very tired" said John.

"We know you're too tired" said Edge.

"Yes, but she's my girl, I will not leave her alone" he said.

"Okay, we'll go back to the hotel" Randy said.

"Good-bye" they said in unison.

"Goodbye" said John, and they were out of the room Trish.

Now it's just John and Trish are in the room. John looked at Trish's face, her saw her lips began to slap Chris bruises.

"I'm sorry" said John kissed Trish then laid hands on him cheeks.

"I should not leave you alone" said John sighed and looked at Trish are still not awake. John laid his head on a hospital bed and he started to fall asleep.

**AT 07:34**

Trish woke up from his sleep, when he turned around he saw John asleep, a small smile emerged from her lips, he gently stroked the head of John. John woke up when she felt someone's hand stroked his head, he looked up and saw Trish.

"Morning" said Trish smiled softly.

"Morning" he said, and he kissed her lips gently.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as they finished kissing.

"A little better, but I felt pain all over my body" Trish "And a little dizzy"

"It was my fault" said John sighed.

"What?" Trish said confused.

"It's all my fault, I should not leave you alone, I have to listen to your words" John feels guilty.

"No, it's not your fault" Trish "You can not blame yourself John" and continue to follow-up of his hand.

"From now on I will not let you alone, I'll take care of you" says John interesting Trish in her arms.

"Promise?" trish said

"Promise" Trish said John kissed the head, then the phone rang John, John pulled away from the embrace and answer the call.  
"Hello ... yes she is alright ... doctor says he can not wrestle ... got otherwise been recovered ... is it true ... me too ... thank you ... for sure ... to See "John ends the call.

"Who?" Ask Trish.

"Vince" replied John.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"She asks how you are, and he said hi, he said, he gave us a holiday until you recover" John said happily.

"Really?" Trish said grinning.

"Yeah, we'll spend time together" says John smiled.

"Where?" She asked.

"I'll take you to meet my family in Tampa, they are eager to see you, you know they are your fans" said John laughed.

"I would be very happy to meet with your family" said Trish.

"So will you go with me?" He asked.

"Of course, when are we going to go?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to order tickets this afternoon" he said.

"Good, I'm very excited for it," said Trish smiled.

"Same here" said John.

After John got breakfast he headed back to the hotel for a shower, he has booked a flight for tomorrow. He also has brought Trish returned to the hotel after getting permission from a doctor. Once they arrived at their hotel to prepare suitcase they will bring when flying tomorrow.

**Hi, it is my ten chapters. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Sorry for the language you do not understand, I will try harder. Thanks for reading. See you in chapter eleven ;))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone this is my eleventh chapter, yyaayyyy!, I'm very pleased to make these eleven chapters =))**

The next day they both flew to Tampa at 3:30 PM. In the plane Trish spent time sleeping, while John remained awake he was very excited to see their families. After a few hours they arrived at their Tampa home straight to John.

"Oh! So here young John Cena invites his girlfriend" said Trish look at John's house

.  
John laughed "I've never asked a girl on here before, but my mom and you," John said.

"Really?" trish said

"Of course. Come on I'll show rooms" said John pulled her hand up the stairs.

"So here we go" he said

"You designed this?" Trish amazed by John's room.

"Yes, with the help of my mom" she said, smiling.

"She has a very good taste" says Trish sitting on the couch.

"Thank you, she would be happy to hear" John said.

"So, what do we do now?" Trish said leaning on John.

"I'm going to shower and then dinner after watching the movie" John said.

"Sounds like a plan, I want a bath" said Trish.

John grinned "It would be nice if we shower together I'll wash your body" teased John.

"You are very naughty John Cena" said Trish laughed.

"But you like it?" Said John teased.

"Let me think," said Trish pretended to think.

"Come on, this will be fun" said John winked.

Trish wakes "Where's the bathroom?" Trish said.

"There" said John pointed to the room.

"You can take a shower with me as long as you can catch me" said Trish ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, that's cheating" said John ran, Trish laughed.

They have spent time together with fun bath, after which John ordered food for dinner.

"You want to watch what?" Asked John after dinner.

"I want to watch" The Notebook ", please" says Trish.

"Want to watch Romace?" Asked John, looking for a movie requested by Trish.

"Yeah, I guess" said Trish.

They watched the movie in silence because Trish focus on the film. In the middle of the film John tries to tell something to Trish.

"Trish" said John, but Trish did not answer.

"Trish, you know that I love you so much, a few months with you it was the best day of my life, I am am truly grateful that God brought us together, I've also been thinking of starting a family with you, I want you to be a mother to my children, I want John Cena and Trish Stratus small "said John" Trish you hear me" he said as he turned around he saw Trish asleep.

"It was a very good response Miss Stratus" said John.

John sighed, "You must be very tired" John said, and he turned off the tv and carry Trish into the room. John put Trish in bed with caution  
John sighed, he opened his shirt and joined Trish lay in bed and wraps his arm around Trish.

"You're beautiful" said John looked at her face, and kissed her forehead.

"My parents will be happy when they see you tomorrow" he said.

"I think I want to marry you" John said Trish smiled and kissed her forehead again.

John sighed, "Good night, I love Trish" John said, and then he fell asleep.

"Hi John" said brother John, Matt.

"Hi, how are you?" John said when he and Trish arrived home dad John.

"Great, come on, they've been waiting for" said Matt.

"Come" said John withdrew his hand Trish.

"Hi all" said John to his brother.

"Hey, man," says Boog, a brother John.

"Hi John" said Steve and Dan.

"Is she Trish?" Boog says watching Trish.

"She's even more beautiful" Matt said.

"Be careful she was mine" says John interesting Trish closer, Brother John laughed.

"Trish introduced, this is Matt, Boog, Steve, and Dan" said John introduces his brother.

"And Matt ..." John's words are cut off.

"I know she Trish Stratus" Steve said "Hi" said Trish waved, Trish smiled softly.

"I told you, she mine," said John, they laughed again.

"Trish Ignore them, they are a bit crazy" Said John on Trish, Trish nodded.

"Where is the father?" Said John.

"I'm here" said dad John.

"Hi Dad" said John gave a hug to his father.

"You've got Trish Stratus?" He said.

"Yes, I am Trish" Trish said politely.

"Trish is my father, John Cena Sr.," said John, Trish smiled at John Sr.

"Please sit down Trish" John Sr. said.

"Thank you" said Trish then he sat down on the couch, next to John.

"So Trish, why you fell in love with the ugly our brother?" Said Dan laughed.

"Shut up" said John laughed.

"He's not ugly, I thought he was very handsome, it's one of the reasons why I love him" Trish said with a smile.

"You hear, she said I was very handsome" said John to his brothers.

"Whatever John" said Steve rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Trish, they always fight when he met" John Sr. said.

"No problem, me and my sister sometimes like it," said Trish.

"You have a sister?" He asked.

"Yaeh, they Christie and Melissa, but Melissa has been married to a doctor and even he has had a son named Jeremy." Trish said.  
"It would have been nice to be an auntie" John Sr. said.

"Yeah, I love children" said Trish.

"Who are your parents?" Asked John Sr.,

"John and Alice" said Trish.  
"He even has the same name with me" John Sr. said.

"Yeah, it's very strange" said John laughed. Then Steve attention fell on the necklace worn Trish.

"Who gave you the necklace?" He asked.

"Oh! It's John who gives" said Trish smiled.

"Let me see" said Dan "I do not know you have good taste John" says Dan.

"Thank you," said John.

"Since when did you become a romantic?" He asked.

"Ever since I met Trish" said John, Matt nodded.

"How long have you been dating?" Asked John Sr.

.  
"I think it has been eight months," said Trish.

"Is that long?" Asked John Sr..

"Yeah," said John.

"So John, when are you going to marry Trish?" Asked John Sr., Trish down.

"When Trish was ready" said John.

_"I'm always ready"_ Trish thought.

"Although I only met with Trish, I know she's a good girl and she really loves you, me and your mom have wanted a grandchild" John Sr. said.

"I know" said John "Someday I'm going to give you a grandchild" Add John.  
"It was good" John Sr. said.  
"Now let's eat I'm hungry" said Matt.  
"All right, let's" John Sr. said.

They all start dinner. After they finished with their dinner back to the living room to talk again.

"Can I get a toilet?" Trish said.

"Of course, there's" John Sr. said.

"Thank you," said Trish, and that leads her toilet

.  
"John, are you really serious with Trish?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, of course." He said

"I do not believe it" said Matt.

"Why do not you trust me?" Said John.

"We all know, you never have a serious relationship with a girl since Liz cheating" Boog said.

"Yeah, but after I met Trish, I really realized that I loved her, I and Trish alike have grown up, I want a serious relationship" Obviously John.

"That's good, I would be very happy if you and Trish have a serious relationship, I knew she would be a good wife to you" John Sr. said.

"Yeah, I feel like it," said John. Then Trish back.

"Well, this may be the night, so I'm going back home" said John.

"Well, nice to meet you Trish" said brothers John.

"Nice to meet you too" said Trish smiled.

"Bye Trish, nice to meet you" John Sr. said.

"Goodbye" said Trish gave hugs to John Sr..

"Goodbye John" said saudar-brother John.

"Goodbye" said John and he hugged his father.

"Remember, Trish good girl, keep her for you, I'd be very happy if you married her" John Sr. said softly.

"I'll keep it" said John smiled.

"Be careful" John Sr. said. Then John and Trish back home.

**What do you think? I hope you guys like it, sorry for the words you do not understand will try to do better. See you in twelve chapters =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've updated this chapter, I hope you enjoy them. Sorry for the mess of words. Thanks for reading and keep review =D**

"I love them, they are very funny" Trish said after arriving at John's house.

"I know you'll like them" He said sitting on the couch and turned on tv.

"What will we do now?" asked Trish.

"I do not know, I'm not sleepy" He said, Trish was silent, then she leaned her tiny body on John, John wraps his arm around Trish.

"Are you bored?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered simply.

"You want to see the stars?" Said John.

"Yup, I want to" Trish said enthusiastically.

"Come" said John got up and grabbed Trish. Then they headed home John balcony.

"Wow! These beautiful" says Trish.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you" said John, and he hugged Trish from behind.

"Thank you," said Trish blushed.

"Shall we sit down, you do not want to stand all night right?" he asked,

"Of course I do not want" says Trish laughed, then they sit in a long chair like a couch.

"I do not shit here there are stars" She said.

"You do not know much Miss Stratus" said John

"Hey" said Trish protest.

"I'm just kidding" said John kissed her forehead Trish and Trish laughed. They kept staring at the stars in silence, Trish leaned on John.

"You know Trish I want us like this forever," he said "I want you and me together, we have been together for a long time, I love being with you like this. I want to wake up in the morning with you by my side, I want to kiss you every day in the rest of my life "says John, but there was no reply from Trish, as he turned around he saw Trish asleep again.

"Damn, it's always like this," murmured John "Why is it always end this way, you fall asleep I'm awake" said John, as he cradling Trish returned to the rooms.

John sighed as he lay in bed, he looked at the sleeping Trish.

"You really make me crazy about you" he said.

"I'm going to ask you to marry as soon as possible" whispered John smiles. Then he fell asleep.

Some days they spent together in Tampa was very pleasant, John and Trish always go for a walk to spend their vacation time. They have returned to work a few days ago, a lot of matchs waiting for them.

"I'm glad you've recovered" says Ashley.

"Yeah, you know we miss you so much" said Candice.

"I'm also happy to be return recover and I miss you" Trish said group hug.

"So how did you spend time with John?" asked Lita

"It was great fun, I love to spend time with John" he said smiling broadly.

"Awwee .." Said Victoria.

"I know it will be great fun" Maria said.

"Then what are you doing?" Torrie asked.

"Before he took me to meet his father and his brothers" says Trish.

"It's like meeting prospective father-in-law?" Lita said teasingly.

"Maybe like it," said Trish smiled.

"You know Trish you two are really cute together" said Victoria.

"Thanks Vic" says Trish.

"Yeah, you're a hot couple" says Candice.

"I know it," said Trish smiled proudly, they laughed. The girls spent their time talking about their boyfriends.

**WITH JOHN**

"Hey man" Randy said slapping his hand.

"Hey Dude" said another.

"Hi" said John

"How is your holiday together with Trish?" Asked Edge.

"It's great, my family loved it" said John.

"You introduced Trish to your family?" Ask Jeff.

"Yeah" said John shortly.

"And what else?" Ask Shelton.

"Not much, just a walk and watch the movie" says John drank his coffee.

"You do not even propose to her?" Asked Punk.

"Yeah, it's not an ideal time to propose?" Said Matt.

"I have tried several times, but always ended she fell asleep and I'm still awake" said John sighed.

"Damn John" Randy said, they all laughed except John.

"Do not make fun of me" he said.

"Okay, I'm sorry" said Randy.

"You have to try it again John" said Edge.

"What if he fell asleep again?" He said.

"to Apply her here" said Randy.

"Are you crazy, everyone will see it," said Punk.

"But it would be romantic, when you proposed to her in the ring" said Matt.

"Trish does not like to publish about her private life" Obviously John.

"Even with his friends?" Asked Shelton.

"That's different" he said.

"So what?" Asked Jeff.

"I do not know" said John sighed. John kept thinking how he stretched Trish.

"Hi babe" Trish said as he entered the locker room.

"Hi" said John gave a kiss on the lips.

"What are you going to do after RAW?" He asked.

"As always returned to the hotel with you" said Trish.

"Do you want to walk?" Ask John.

"I want" says Trish enthusiastically "Where are we going?" Ask Trish.

"It's a surprise" says John.

"A surprise? I like surprises" Trish said with a smile.

John smiled back "Did not you have a match against Mickie James for your title, tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hope to defend my title" said Trish.

"You will, I'm sure you can" said John.

"Yeah," said Trish smiled. After that Trish went to the Divas locker room, while John took the opportunity to go buy an engagement ring for Trish. After a few hours at the mall John has got a ring for Trish.

Trish was doing stretches to the match that will take place in a few minutes.  
"Hi Trish" said John emerged from behind.

"Ohh! Hey John" Trish said with a smile.

"Are you ready to kick ass Mickie James?" He asked laughing.

"I'm always ready" said Trish, then there is a crew member came over to them.

"Trish, you match in 5 minutes" he said.

Trish nodded "Okay" She said, then he turned to John.

"Sorry John I gotta go, see you in a few minutes" said Trish a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck" He said, Trish then John slapped ass.

Trish turned around "Hey, it's not polite" he said laughing softly.

"Sorry babe, see you in a few minutes" said John smiled.

John was in the locker room staring at the ring he had just bought a few hours ago. He also has prepared a surprise for tonight.

The match between Trish Stratus and Mickie James is great, but Trish managed to retain her title, the fans cheering for Trish. Trish made our way back the locker room and stopped a few times to get the congratulations of Superstars, Divas, and even members crews.

"Hi, I'm back" Trish said as he entered the locker room.

John quickly hides the ring in his pocket "Hey babe, it's a great match" said John kissed her lips full of passion.

"Thanks," said Trish as they pulled apart.

"So you're ready for a surprise?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to get a shower first" Trish said.

"Well, I'm waiting for" said John. Then Trish went to get a shower, after 30 minutes went by Trish have not finished bathing.

"Why do women always spend a very long time when they shower?" He asked himself.

Ten minutes later Trish came out of the bathroom "I'm ready, I'm sorry to keep you waiting" said Trish.

"No problem, now let's go" said John, pulling Trish's arm gently.

"Are you hungry?" He asked when they were in the car.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" said Trish.

"Well, maybe we should go to dinner before I give you a surprise" says John.

"It was great" said Trish. Then they headed to McDonald's to get some burgers, fries, and soda. Then John was ready to give a surprise to Trish.

"Now close your eyes" said John, after they arrived in a place that was quiet.

"Okay" said Trish then he closed her eyes. Then John lead Trish runs.

"Where are we going?" Ask Trish

"It's a surprise" says John.

"Whatever" said Trish sighed. After they had walked for nearly 2 minutes John stops.

"We're here, now open your eyes" said John.

Then Trish opened her eyes slowly, her eyes widened as she watched the park that has been decorated with various kinds colorful lanterns "John, this is wonderful" said Trish.

"This is not a real surprise" says John.

"What?" Trish getting confused. Then John came down with one foot, Trish's eyes widened when John did it.

"Trish, we've been together, you know I love you so much, you are the world to me. Since you came into my life you changed everything" Then John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box "Trish, will you marry me?" Ask John opened the jewelry box containing a diamond ring made of white gold.

Tears began to flow from the eyes of Trish "Yes, I will" said Trish crying, and John to pair rings on her fingers.

John got up and hugged tightly Trish "I love you" whispered John

"I love you" said Trish was still crying.

John pulled away from the hug "Now stop crying," said John wiping tears Trish.

Trish smiled and cupped his face and kissed her full of passion on the lips.

"Now I'm your fiance" Trish said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, I do not believe we now fiance" said John smiled and hugged Trish back.

"This will be great news" said Trish.

"Yeah this. Dad my would love to hear it" said John smiled.

"You're going to tell him?" Ask Trish.

"Of course, it's what he wants" said John smiled, Trish smiled back. Suddenly it was raining.

"Let's go back to the car" says John interesting Trish back to the car. They both went back to the hotel because it started to rain more heavily. They are very

excited to announce the news that they have been engaged

**Well, that was the my twelfth chapter. I hope you will enjoy the story. I'll update soon. See you in the thirteenth chapter =))**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey girl" Trish said as he entered the locker room divas

"Hi" said they.

"Guess what?" Said Trish smiled broadly.

"What?" Ask Lita.

"Come try guess" Trish said still smiling.

"I do not understand," said Torrie confused.

"You want to know?" Trish said.

"Yes? What's that?" Ask Lita.

"John proposed to me" said Trish smiled broadly.

"Oh my god" Shouts them all, Trish smiles

"Congratulations Trish I am so happy for you" said Maria gave hugs to Trish.

"I can not believe you and John are getting married" says Candice hugging Trish.

"This is great news, congratulations Trish" said Ashley.

"Yaayyy, Trish will get married" said Lita shouted.

"I can not wait to see you become a family" said Torrie.

"Congratulations dear, I know you and John are getting married in the end" said Victoria hugged Trish, and they did a group hug.

"Thanks," said Trish smiled.

"Hi" said John to his friends with a big smile.

"Hi John" they said.

"Well, what's wrong with John Cena that he keep smiling?" Ask Edge.

"Let me guess. You and Trish have great sex?" Jeff grinned, John shook his head.

"So what?" Ask Matt

"You will not believe it" said John.

"Did Trish pregnant?" Randy said with wide eyes, they're all staring at John.

"No, stupid" said John

"Then what?" Ask Punk.

"Tell us" said Shelton.

"I have proposed to Trish" said John smiled.

"Seriously?" Ask Randy.

"Yeah" said John smiled.

"When?" Ask Edge.

"Last night, after a her match with Mickie" said John.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Congratulations" said Punk shook hands with John.

"Same here, congratulations" said Matt and Jeff.

"Well, soon John Cena getting married, congratulations dude" Randy said.

"Everyone would love to hear this, Congratulations man" said Shelton.

"Congratulations John." Edge said "What the Divas have to know this?" Ask Edge.

"I think, yes," said John.

"When are you getting married?" Ask Randy.

"I do not know yet, I will soon decide" says John.

"Did her family know?" Ask Shelton.

"Yeah, Trish called them this morning" said John.

"How would they react?" He asked.

"Of course they are happy" said John.

"And what about your family?" Ask Edge.

"They are most happy to hear it" said John.

"You know, I think we should talk about our marriage" said John. John and Trish had returned to the hotel about two hours ago.

"Yeah, you're right. Where are we getting married?" Trish said "Oh, and the date, time, wedding dress, catering, church" said Trish turned to John.

John laughed "You want to get married in church?" He asked.

"Yes I do" says Trish.

"That's good, and where we are going to get married?" He asked.

"You know I'm happy to be in Florida, I want us to get married in Florida" says Trish.

"Great, I'll ask my brother to find a good church there," said John.

Trish smiled "You know I've got the date for our marriage" said Trish.

"Oh yeah, what date?" He asked.

"I want us to get married on the 14th of February just in time for Valentines Day" Trish said smiling broadly.

"Trish you are so smart, it's one of the reasons I love you" said John hugged Trish.

"Yeah, one of the many" Trish said.

John laughed "So we already have a date to get married"

"Yeah," said Trish smiled.

"I can not wait until we get married" said John.

"Me too" said Trish

"I love you my fiance" said John kissed Trish.

Trish laughed "I love you too" said Trish.

John and Trish are very happy because they are getting married. They have earned the congratulations of all the people, they also get a greeting from the Superstars, Divas, crew members, their fans, and of course their families. Some magazines also contain their news to be married. John and Trish really pleased all the people supporting them to get married. Even their boss Vince are very happy to know John and Trish would marry so also with his wife and his children Linda, Stephanie, and Shane. But there is someone who is not happy John and Trish are getting married.

"I will not let you get married. If Trish could not belong to me, no one can have it, especially John Cena" he said.

* * *

It was a few months John and Trish are getting married. They walked across the parking lot toward movil them, and they met Stephanie and Paul (Triple H).

"Look who we found here" said Paul smiled.

"Hi Paul" said John shook hands with Paul

"Hi John Hi Trish" said Steph.

"Hi" said Trish hugged Steph.

"Hi Steph" said John.

"Nice to meet you here," said Trish.

"Yeah same here, Steph so excited after finding out you engaged" said Paul.

"Yeah, you know I'm very glad the WWE Champion and WWE Women's Champion will get married, you would be a hot couple in the WWE" said Steph.

John and Trish laughed "Thanks Steph" said Trish.

"Yeah we really are a hot couple after you" said John.

"Hey, me and Steph are a hot couple" said Paul laughed.

"Yeah it used to be, but now me and John are a couple hottest" said Trish. Then they all laughed.

"I already believe you would be a cute couple" says Paul.

"I hate to admit it, but you guys are really cute together" said Steph laughs.

"I know" said John kissed quickly on the lips.

"Awee ... I remember when me and Paul dating" Steph said.

"I miss my youth" said Paul. They laughed again.

"Well, I gotta go, nice to meet you, See you soon John and Trish" said Paul hugged John and Trish.

"Trish Bye, Bye John" said Steph.

"Bye" said Trish and John.

"You see Trish, many people are jealous of us" said John.

"Yeah, we are the hottest couple" says Trish laughs.

**What do you think? I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and keep review, See you in the fourteenth chapter =))**


	14. Chapter 14

3 Months later ...

Trish laughed when John tells a joke. When they walked in the parking lot to their car. Without them knowing pair of eyes watching them.

"Keep laughing Trish while you can" he said.

* * *

"Tell me more" said Trish laughed.

"I've been told it three times" he said.

"You know, it's a very funny story" says Trish.

"You know what's funny?" Ask John stopped walking and looked at Trish brown eyes.

"What?" Trish said, staring blue eyes baby John.  
"You" whispered John, Trish smiled. John bent down and catch her lips and took her to kiss deep and passionately. John put his arm around Trish's waist and brought her closer to him. while Trish, John put his arm around the neck. They continue to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart after kissing for 3 minutes, both of them smiling at each other. Then suddenly someone pulls Trish away from John held her and pulled a gun.

"Hi Cena" he said.

"Let go of me," said Trish struggling.

"You bastard Chris, let her go" said John approached.

"Stop or she will die" said Chris put the gun head Trish.

John stopped walking "What the hell do you want?" He said angrily.

"Why do you have to ask, of course I want your fiance, Trish" he said laughing evil.

"You're crazy Chris" said Trish cry.

"Yeah, I was crazy. I'm crazy because of you, I'm crazy about you Trish" he said

"Let her go" Shouts John was really upset.

"No, she is mine" said Chris "No one can have Trish, except me" he cried.

"She does not love you" Shouts John.

"What?" Said Chris.

"Yeah, I do not love you" Shouts Trish.

"It's easier to kill you" said Chris "Say goodbye to the world," he said.

"No, do not do it" Shouts John.

"Give me one good reason why I should let go of her?" He asked.

"Because we are getting married" he shouted angrily.

"It's one of the reasons I wanted to kill her" he said. Then Chris pulled the trigger and fired at John, but John quickly away.

On the other hand Randy, Edge, Jeff, Matt, Candice, Torrie, Ashley, and Lita were in parking lot, while Punk, Maria, Shelton, and Victoria has returned to the hotel a few hours ago.

"What's that?" Said Randy.

"Like the sound of gunfire" said Edge.

"Maybe there was a robbery" says Lita.

"I think not, the sound of the nearby parking lot" said Ashley.

"Maybe we should check" said Jeff.

"Yeah, there may be something" said Matt.

"The noise was from there" said Torrie.

"Come" said Randy.

They walked down the parking lot, and saw John.

"Is not that John?" Candice said.

"Yeah, but what did he do?" Lita said.

"That's Chris, oh my god him going to kill Trish" said Torrie.

"Let's go there" says Edge ran towards John.

"Drop your gun" Randy said.

"Heroes have come" said Chris.

"Let it go, you son of a bitch" says Jeff.

"I'm glad you came. He was crazy, he wanted to kill Trish" said John.

"Yeah, I think he was really crazy" said Ashley.

"Just down the gun, then we'll talk" Lita said.

"I'm not stupid" says Chris.

"Help me" Trish said crying.

"Shut up" Shouts Chris.

"Call the police" Matt whispered to Torrie.

"You sure?" Torrie whispered.

"Hide behind me, him will not see you" whispered Randy, Torrie nodded and him hid behind Randy and call the police.

"Listen to this will be easier when we speak of" Ashley said.

"Shut up, or I'll kill her" Shouts Chris, John frustrating.

"Okay, we'll shut up" said Edge. Chris loosen its grip on Trish, Trish aware of it and then him punched Chris's stomach with his elbow as hard as she could, Chris dropped the gun. Trish quickly out of the clutches of Chris and take the gun fell and led to Chris.

"Trish" said John came over and kissed Trish.

"Damn it!" Said Chris closer to Trish.

"Stop or I'll shoot you" said Trish

"Okay" said Chris. Then suddenly the police came.

"Drop your gun miss" said an officer.

Trish lowered his gun "OK".

"That's it, it's people who want to kill Trish" said Candice.

"Come join us" said one officer and handcuffed Chris.

"You have to pay for everything Chris" said John.

"I just want you to know Trish, I really love you. Really stupid I have abandoned you., I hope you'll be happy with John. Goodbye" says Chris. Then the officer took Chris.

"Goodbye" said Trish cry.

"You must come with us as witnesses" said an officer.

"Okay" said John.

"I'm glad you're okay Trish" said Torrie hugging Trish.

"I'm very grateful, because you have helped me" says Trish.

"Yeah, that's what best friends" said Ashley hugging Trish.

"Trish I would go to the police" said John.

"I'm coming with you" said Trish.

"Sure?" Ask John

"Yeah," said Trish, John nodded.

"Hey thanks once again, I'll see you tomorrow," said John smiled.

"It does not matter, we'll see you tomorrow," said Edge.

"See you all" said Trish.

"See you" they said in unison.

John and Trish has been at the station for 2 hours to tell the story. At 1:24 o'clock pm they had returned to the hotel.

"I'm so tired" said Trish threw herself on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked John kissed her forehead.

"I think yes," said Trish smiled weakly.

"Do you still love Chris?" He asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Trish asked confused.

"Do you still love Chris?" He asked again.

"Why do you ask?" Ask Trish.

"Because I see a change in you when Chris said he still loved you" John said raising his voice.

"What the fuck?" Trish said.

"Just answer my question" Shouts John.

"Stop being selfish, I really do not understand what you're talking about" said Trish.

"Do not pretend you do not know, I know you still love Chris" says John is still shouting.

"Whatever" said Trish walked into the bathroom and close the bathroom door with a bang.

"Go with him" Shouts John, Trish could hear it but he just shut up and cry.

An hour passed, Trish finally came out of the bathroom after a shower and cry. When he came out he did not have John in their hotel room.

_"Maybe he's out_" Trish thought _"Who cares about him"_.

Trish was wearing pajamas and go to sleep alone without John. As he watched her lay a circular ring on her finger.

"Maybe we're not meant to be together" said Trish cry. Then he fell asleep.

**I hope you will enjoy this story =))**  
**What do you think about John and Trish? Do you think they will stay together or will they break up? Keep reading and review. Thanks =D**


	15. Chapter 15

Trish woke up when she heard the alarm clock goes off, she quickly shut off the alarm and got up from the bed, when she turned around she did not find John in bed.

"He's not back yet?" Trish said "Where the hell is he? Why is he acting like a child?" Trish muttered. He stood up from the bed and into the bathroom.

While John, he was in the room John Morrison stay.

"Thanks for letting me stay" said John after getting out of the bathroom.

"That's not a problem. But you should apologize to Trish" Jomo said.

"I do not know, I mean maybe we just need time to be alone" said John sighed.

"Are you love Trish?" ask Jomo.

"Yes I do" said John.

"How much do you love Trish?" He asked.

"As much as I love wrestling even more" said John.

"You do not want to lose Trish right?" ask Jomo.

"Of course I do not want to, I love Trish" John said firmly.

"Okay, now go to Trish and apologize to her or not at all" Jomo said.

John sighed, "I'm going to try to apologize" he said.  
"I'm glad you did it," said Jomo smile.

Trish threw his gym bag on the floor locker room divas.

"Hi Trish" says Mickie James.

"Hi" said Trish plopped down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Ask Mickie.

"No, I'm just tired" said Trish.

"Really, then why are you in the locker room divas I mean do not you have a private locker room with John?" Mickie said.

"Yeah, I just want to be here, I missed the locker room divas" said Trish lie.

"Okay" said Mickie.

"Where are the others?" Ask Trish.

"They were in the room catering" said Mickie combing her hair.

"You were not there?" Ask Trish.

"I was going to go now" She said "You want to come?"

"No, thanks, I'll be here" says Trish.

"Okay, bye" said Mickie out of the locker room.

"Bye" said Trish.

John got into the locker room and did not find Trish.

"Where is she?" Asked John, "Even the bag is not there? Or she has not come? Maybe I should look for it" says John. Then he searched Lita after a few minutes he found Lita in the room catering.

"Hi" said John.

"Hi John" they said.

"What you see Trish?" Said John.

"Is not she always be with you" said Victoria.

"Yeah, but not this time" said John "Did you see it?" He asked again.

"Not yet, what is wrong with you and Trish?" Ask Lita.

"No" he said lied.

"You lie, tell me what's wrong?" Candice Ask.

"We had a fight last night" said John sighed.

"I can guess it," said Ashley.

"Have you tried calling her?" Torrie Ask.

"Yes I do, but no answers" said John.

"Maybe she wants to be alone" Mary said.

"Maybe" said John "When you see just call me, I'll look for it again, bye" said John

"Bye" they said.

John kept look for Trish, he kept trying to call a mobile phone Trish but no reply, till at meeting Mickie James.

"Hi John" Mickie said.

"Hi" said John.

"I see you like to find something" Mickie said.

"Exactly one" said John.

"Well, who are you looking for?" Mickie said.

"Trish, what do you see?" He said.

"Yeah, she was in the dressing room divas about two hours ago," said Mickie.

"She even came before me" thought John.

"Thank you, I'll meet her, bye" said John.

"Bye" said Mickie. Then John the locker room Divas

Trish sighed when he heard a knock on the door, he was not able to ask him a divea to membukannya because only he was there.  
"I'm coming" said Trish threw her mobile phone on the couch. Once the door was opened he saw a man who was not familiar to her. She tried to shut the door again, but he held the door.

"We need to talk, please," he said. But Trish still trying to close the door "Give me one minute" he said.

"Okay" said Trish left the door open.

"Look I do not want further ado, I want to apologize about what happened last night, I was acting stupid. I'm just afraid of losing you. Forgive me, please" he said pleading.

"I loved you so, please forgive me" said John holding hand

Trish.

Trish smiled "Apology accepted" he said smiling softly. Then John pulled and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," said John kiss on the forehead Trish.

"You're welcome" said Trish.

John pulled away from the hug and kissed her lips passionately, Trish kissed back. Both were kissing as if this day would end.

"You want to go back to the locker room with me?" Said John after both of them pulled apart.

"Someone wants Stratusfaction huh?" Trish winked.

John laughed "I think yes," said John.

"I want to give, but I need someone to carry my bag" Trish said.

"Let me," said John, and John go into the dressing room and took the bag Divas Trish, Trish laughed softly looking at it.

"Come" said Trish John pulled his hand gently.

John and Trish have returned to their private locker room. John has been getting some Stratusfaction.

* * *

**Maybe this story sucks, but I hope you will like it. I promise I'll make a better one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A month later ...**

Today is the day of the wedding John and Trish. They have found a church near the beach.

John is very happy because the woman he loved so much would eventually become his wife in a few hours. Trish while she looked at herself in the mirror, she has used a simple wedding dress but still looks luxurious. She also made her long blond hair to look like a princess. She looks so beautiful, he kept staring at herself in the mirror, suddenly tears dripping from her eyes. It was not tears of sadness but it was tears of joy. Suddenly the door opened.

"Trish you ready?" Said .

Trish turned to her mother, who was standing on the threshold "Yes," said Trish.

"Ohh dear why are you crying?" Said hugged her daughter.

"I just can not believe I'm getting married" says Trish.

smiled at her daughter "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy, because I'm going to marry the man I love" Trish said wiping her tears.

"I'm also happy, now remove your tears because we will go to church a few minutes," said , Trish nodded.

* * *

Trish has arrived at the church about 5 minutes because the distance of the church and the hotel is not too far away.

Trish out of the car carefully because he did not want the dress to be a mess.

"Are you ready dear?" words  
"Yes," said Trish.

Then dad guiding Trish Trish entered the church. When Trish comes all the guests in attendance included the entire list on WWE stand and smile at Trish, Trish smiled back at them. Music began playing when Trish goes with his father. John turned around and grinned at the sight of Trish. Music stops playing when Trish had arrived in front of the pastor.

"Do you have something you want to say to your bride?" Asked Pastor at Trish and John, Trish and John nodded.

"You first" said pastor, Trish nodded and handed a bouquet of flowers on Lita and Lita handed a piece of paper on Trish.

"John you know I love you so much. To me you are the world to me, you were always there for me when I needed you, you care for me and you treat me very well.'re Always saved me when I fell. I promised myself I will love you till death separates us and nothing can separate us but death. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena, always and forever "said Trish tears

"Now your turn Jon" said Pastor, John nodded and asked for a piece of paper on Randy.

"I am grateful I found you. You bring sunshine and light up a dark life. I'm so lonely before you came to me, I felt that my life does not matter anymore, and I do not need anyone, but you came and changed everything. Since when all my hopes and dreams be true, I'll do everything, I will give everything to make you stay happy, because without you by my side I will not be able to survive. You are blessings of my life. I love you Patricia Anne Stratigias even more of my life "says John, tears flowed freely from Trish's eyes, as well as the audience.

"Now John, do you take Patricia Anne Stratigias to be your awfully wedded wife, to love, to hold, to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long you both shall live?" Pastor asked.

"I do," John Said

"And do you Patricia, take John Felix Anthony Cena to be your awfully wedded husband, to love, to hold, to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Pastor asked.

"I do" Trish said.

"Now may I have the rings please," Said pastor

Trish turned to Ashley and took the ring, Edge and John turned to take the ring from him.

"Place the ring on Patricia's finger and say this, with this ring, I thy wed," Said pastor, John nodded.

"With this ring, I thy wed," John said placing the ring on Trish's left ring finger.

"Patricia, take this ring and repeat after me," Pastor said. Trish took the ring.

"Place the ring on John's finger and say this, with this ring, I thy wed," Pastor said.

"With this ring, I thy wed," Trish said placing the ring on John's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" says pastor.

John and Trish smiled as they kissed. Everyone clapped. John and Trish pulled apart and smiled at everyone, John looked at Trish and smiled at him.

"I love you" said John.

"I love you" said Trish. John and Trish kissed again.

After the wedding and the reception completion of all people to say goodbye. John and Trish returned to their hotel rooms.

"I'm so tired" said John after a shower.

"I know" said Trish "Maybe we can sleep"

"I agree with you" said John kissed Trish.

Then John and Trish getting in be

"Good night, my wonderful new husband," Trish said.

"Good night, my beautiful new wife," John said kissed her forehead. Since then they lived happily as husband and wife. And a few years later they had a son named Jason Anthony Cena. They still love each other and they love their son.

* * *

**That was the end of my story. I hope you will like it. Thanks for reading and review, see you in the next story =))**


End file.
